


Burn It All Down

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flashback fic, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, No Slash, Obi-Wan is Emperor, darkside!Ahsoka, darkside!Anakin, darkside!Obi-Wan, the republic is gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: The Republic is no more. The Empire has risen, led by Emperor Kenobi and supported by his General, Anakin Skywalker, and his Commander Ashoka Tano. Follow the trio as they attempt to hold their new Empire while fighting off all those who would want them dead.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by [this piece of fanart](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cynderrfall/626633720339824640)  
> And like I got thoughts and decided to write 'em down. Fair warning I haven't the slightest clue where I'm going with this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Obi-Wan is sitting in the throne room, elbows on his knees, chin propped up on his folded hands when the doors swing open. He doesn’t move, there are very few people who can open those doors without his express permission, and each one of them he trusts implicitly. Besides he can always feel Anakin from several corridors away.

His former padawan makes his way silently up to the throne and perches on one of the arms. Then he sort of slumps to the side until he’s resting his weight on Obi-Wan, head tilted against his own. Obi-Wan lifts one hand to bury it in Anakin’s long curls and feels the young man sigh in relief as his fingers scrape gently over his scalp.

If there was one thing Obi-Wan appreciated about this entire situation was that the stupid rules of attachment were something he did not have to follow anymore, that he could indulge in exactly how much he loved his brother, his son in all but name. He knew it had been something of a relief to Anakin too, the young man’s fluctuating moods settling, the grating, aggravating feeling of being torn apart, fading with each passing day.

“And what can it be that has brought you this amount of stress?” he teases the younger man gently.

Anakin groans and presses both his palms into his eyes. “You know what! They simply won’t settle for a treaty. I’m trying, I’m giving them things they didn’t even think to ask and they’re still not accepting. Says they won’t ally with a tyrannical government. The Separatists were a tyrannical government! We haven’t gone back on our word once!”

“Yes, well, many people are partial to their ideas of freedom Anakin. It’ll take them some time to realize that what they thought was freedom was merely another chain.”

“But why does it have to take so long?” Anakin groaned, somehow slumping even more onto Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was fairly certain Anakin wasn’t even holding any of his own weight anymore. Which was a pity because he was really heavy. Ahh the body mass of youth.

“Patience my young friend,” he said, ruffling the soft hair. “You wouldn’t want to send a bad message to your apprentice, would you?”

Anakin huffs. “As if she only learns from me. She can watch you for patience.”

“That’s not how it works Anakin,” Obi-Wan said amused. In the force, he could feel the roil of emotions settle in his former charge. The anger and frustration leeching away to be replaced by focused calm.

Anakin in response blows a puff of air on the top of Obi-Wan's head and ruffles his hair unpleasantly, causing him to twitch.

“Really Anakin?”

“Yes, master?” his human limpet replied innocently.

Obi-Wan ruffles his hair a tad more aggressively and then heaves him up as he straightens. Anakin huffs as he’s pushed away but resettles himself comfortably on the throne arm.

“And what keeps you deep in thought Emperor Kenobi? Usually you’re going through data pads so fast I keep thinking they’re materializing out of thin air.”

“How convenient that would be,” Obi-Wan mutters. Anakin however isn’t daunted and nudges him.

“I told you my troubles now spit out yours.”

Obi-Wan side eyes him. “You are relentless.”

“Like a hungry bantha,” Anakin says cheerfully. The next nudge is much more pointed and Obi-Wan knows that if he attempts to defer the conversation again the third nudge will bruise.

“I received information from the battlefront on Geonosis,” he replied and Anakin sits up straighter. “We are pushing them back and are poised to retake the planet but it’ll be shaky. I was wondering if there would be any merit to forging an alliance with the geonosian queen.”

“I’m not sure about that Master,” Anakin says frowning. “I’m pretty sure the last time we met her she was trying to kill all of us. Or take us over and turn us into zombies.”

“I know, but I’m hoping she will reconsider her strategies in light of her current position.”

“You mean she might concede now that she’s in the loser’s seat, in order to regain some personal power?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan says. “On the other hand, she may decide that it would be better to simply fight to the death than accept a treaty.”

“That is a quandary,” his general replied frowning. After a moment, he tapped his comm. “Let’s see what’s Ahsoka says,” he replies in response to Obi-Wan’s raised eyebrow.

“Hey Snips,” He greets cheerfully when the young torgruta appears on the holo.

“Hello masters,” she replies, voice warm.

“Can you take a break for a moment Snips?” Anakin asked.

“Sure,” Ahsoka says, “As a matter of fact, we’re on a break now.”

“How’s it going?” Anakin asks, frowning lightly and utterly failing to hide his worry. He hadn’t wanted her to go alone for this mission. Not that she was actually alone, she had a squadron with her, but she was his younger sister, his daughter in all but name and Obi-Wan knew from experience that he would never not worry.

“It’s going fine,” Ashoka replies.

Anakin begins to nod, stops, and squints at something in the background of the holo. “Is that a body? Ahsoka!”

“Aggressive negotiations,” she said with a charming smile that she obviously didn’t expect to work and a little shrug of her shoulders that said he was entirely too far away to do anything about it.”

“Ahsoka…!” Anakin begins again.

“It’s alright,” she said waving his concerns away. “He’s a crime lord Anakin. He had to try to kill us at least once to retain the respect of his men before he allied us.”

There was a pause and then Anakin shrugged. “Eh, you’re not wrong.”

“Do be careful,” Obi-Wan finally puts in. “But we called on another matter?”

“What is it?” Ahsoka asked, tilting her head. Obi-Wan is amused to see that her montrals have gotten taller as the tips go out of range of the holo.

Obi-Wan gestures to Anakin who explains the problem.

“Hmm,” Ahsoka hums. “I think we should offer the treaty. She is their queen and ruler but she is also a mother and the only one who can perpetuate their race. Without a queen, there are no more eggs. I think she will accept the treaty. And if I may suggest, maybe put in a clause to protect anymore future queen eggs that may be laid?”

“That’s is an excellent suggestion,” Obi-Wan replies smiling gently at her.

“You grow wiser every day my apprentice,” Anakin compliments, and they both watches as she blushes a little.

“Only because I have the best teachers,” she replies. She glances over her shoulder and then back to them. “I would love to talk more but I believe our recess is coming to an end.”

“Sure thing Snips,” Anakin says. “We’ll talk later.”

She gives them both a little wave and then the frequency is cut.

“Well there you go,” Anakin says leaning back against the throne’s backrest. Obi-Wan casually leans his head onto Anakin’s side and revels in the warmth a little.

“Ahh the quick minds of youth,” he murmurs.

“You’re not even that old,” Anakin replies, humor and warmth threading through his tone.

“How very kind of you my general,” he replies.

“When am I ever not kind to you my esteemed Emperor?”

“When you say things like ‘esteemed Emperor’” Obi-Wan replies pointedly.

“But it’s the truth,” Anakin replies innocently. But he wraps an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and squeezes him gently.

Obi-Wan aims a frown at him anyway, even if it keeps trying to turn into something fond.

“Come now,” he says straightening up. “We have much to do. An empire, unfortunately, doesn’t run itself.”

“Unfortunately,” Anakin groans. “Sometimes paperwork makes me wish I was still a Jedi.”

“Oh how ironic,” Obi-Wan replied, “I always used to think it was the endless paperwork that would turn me to the dark side.”

Their eyes meet, matching dull amber, not sith yellow but certainly not eyes that would ever be seen on a Jedi, and burst out laughing.

“We could burn the datapads,” Anakin suggests, when they finally catch their breath.

“We could,” Obi-Wan says raising an eyebrow, “But we would regret it because we would not have the slightest clue of what is going on around us.”

“We’d have a little clue,” Anakin says, looking at him sidelong and Obi-Wan can feel the younger man’s mind spread out throughout the palace, and then further beyond, into the wild font of life that was Coruscant, parsing through minds in quick flashes.

The Jedi would not have allowed such a thing, but then, they aren’t Jedi.

Behind them on the walls, the remnants of the tapestries hang, the republic cog barely recognizable under the scorch marks, left there for a reminder: the world before was gone, burned down in the fires of their wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's called I still have no idea where this is going but I'm writing stuff anyway. Hope you all enjoy!

“Senator Organa, thank you for taking the time to have this meeting with me.”

He looks like he always did, Bail thought; calm, charming, friendly, dependable. Except for those eyes. Burnished amber, not the vile poison of sith yellow, but not as far from it as he’d wish. Bail wished dearly that he’d see blue eyes again, that this whole thing was a nightmare and nothing more. But he’d not survived living on wishes. The republic was gone, torn down, in part, by the man on the holo before him.

“Emperor Kenobi,” he began, only to be cut off by a wave of a hand.

“Please Senator, we’ve known each other long enough for you to call me by my name.”

“Only if you extend the same courtesy Emperor,” Bail smiled back and hoped it didn’t look as fragile as he felt.

“If you insist Bail,” Obi-wan replied, eyes soft and lit with humor.

Once upon a time Bail would have been glad to see the gentle edges of the eyes-only smile, relieved that the Jedi general could still hold on to humor in the wretched war. Now? Now he felt immeasurably sad, like seeing the holo of a friend long gone, coupled with a bitter twisting in his gut. How could he be so much the same when he so clearly was not?

“Obi-wan,” Bail returned the greeting. “And how may I or Alderaan assist you today?”

“Well, I hope you may be able too,” Obi-wan, the emperor, replied, stroking his beard. “WE have several ships on route to colonies in the outer rim. They are recovering from the clone wars and desperately need medication and medical equipment among other things. However, the ships need to refuel. I was hoping Alderaan would allow them to be refueled at one of your ports. You’ll be compensated of course.”

“I don’t see why that should be a problem,” Bail replied. “We’re always happy to help the Empire. And you know that Alderaan would never seek to stop a mission of mercy. Generosity and aid are in our blood.”

“So it is my friend,” Kenobi replied. “And the whole galaxy is very grateful for it. I’ll send the ship routes and ETA to you. When you’ve blocked out the timing at the fueling station you may send it back to my offices to relay.”

“I will do so,” Bail nodded. “Is that all my Emperor?”

He watched as Kenobi’s face twisted at the address but he nodded. “That will be all at this time, Senator. I trust that everything is going well with yourself and Alderaan? I would hate for anything to happen to one of my most trusted allies.”

The emperor is like this, Bail had discovered in the first few months under his rule. This was an interaction that needed neither of them. The request could have been sent to the Alderaani royal offices to be processed by an aide who would bring the matter to the senator or Alderaan’s queen. It would have approved without words and the necessary actions taken.

But Kenobi knew people. He liked to have conversations with his senators about trivial things in between the important ones. It gave him a buffer between disagreements, which allowed him to build a rapport with them. And if it let his people know that he always had his eye on them, well, that was simply a bonus. 

“Both are fine Obi-wan,” he replied. “If I need help, I know who to ask.”

“That comforts me to no end,” Obi-wan replied.

“If I may?” Bail paused. “How is Senator Amidala?”

Obi-wan sighed and something like true sadness filled his eyes. Bail wished he could tell if Obi-wan was still capable of feeling such sentient emotions.

“Much the same I’m afraid,” he reported. “She is continuing to heal, but it will take time.”

“Ahhh. Do update me if her condition changes,” Bail requested. “She is a very dear friend.”

“Of course,” Kenobi replied, “She is much loved.”

“That she is,” Bail agreed. “But let me not take up too much of the Emperor’s valuable time.” He inclined his head.

“Dear friends never waste time,” Kenobi replied. “But as it stands, I do have other meetings. May all be well with you Senator Organa.”

“And with you Emperor Kenobi.”

And finally, finally, the call ended.

Bail slumped back in his chair and then ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to call Breha but he didn’t dare. There were very few spaces that he was sure were secure but his office was not one of them. Friend, Kenobi may call him but the Emperor trusted no one outside of his circle. And well that he did, for Bail Organa would not and could not let the Empire continue to stand.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the holo flicker away as the call ended and sighed. Bail Organa and Alderaan had been suspiciously accepting of the Empire’s reign but he knew the man, knew Alderaan, and thus knew that their acquiescence was not all it seemed. Still, they played their purpose for now, soothing other systems when they would try to turn against the Empire. Obi-wan dearly hoped that he could catch whatever Alderaan was planning before it could truly turn into anything dangerous. Despite what everyone thought he really wanted everyone to come out of the other side of the transition alive, healthy, and stable. He’d done this for peace, not another war.

He sighed and pinched his forehead. It was never easy keeping hundreds of balls int eh air all at once.

“Meds sir?” Cody asked.

“It’s too early,” Obi-wan replied. “And I don’t need them anyway.”

“With all due respect Emperor, if I could drug you and let you sleep for twelve hours straight I would.”

“With all due respect Commander, while the concern behind the thought is touching, I would really rather you didn’t.”

His commander gave him a truly unimpressed look and then said, “He’s in the med bay.”

Obi-Wan grimaced. “Delay my meetings for fifteen minutes then,” he requested.

“Of course, sir,” Cody replied and relayed the order to one of his men who were playing PA duty today.

* * *

Anakin was hunched over in the seat, one pale hand between his, head bowed, grief and fury and pain leaking out every inch of him, stifling the air, making it hard to breathe. But Obi-wan had had enough practice to brace himself when he slipped inside the room.

Anakin didn’t move until he reached out and placed a hand on his back. Then he sighed, a tangled torched thing, twisted with tears and guilt and regret.

Obi-wan leaned over, rested his chin on a shoulder, and gave him a light squeeze. “This nightmare will not last forever padawan,” he soothed. “And until it does, I will be here. All of us who care about you will be here. Don’t despair. She will come back to you.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Anakin always sounds the same way when he asks this question, like his heart would tear in two, like he’d lose his mind, part of him ripped away and cast into the abyss.

Obi-Wan always gives the same answer. “Then we will be with you. And we’ll hold you up, so you could live like she’d want you to. And I’ll help you remember her on the days that it’s too hard to think. And Ahsoka will ground you on the days that you want to make everything a match for the ruin in your heart and Rex will stand by you even when the whole galaxy implodes on itself and let nothing touch a hair on your head. And Padme will get to watch you live and she’d be there for you, in the force, when things, at last, come to their end. You will not be alone Anakin. You are not alone. And she will come back to you.”

The sob Anakin gives is heartbreaking but he breathes in and Obi-wan can feel him pull himself together, feel him hope, feel him trust, and knows that he’ll be okay.

“Snips called,” he said after a moment, voice rusty with tears. “She said he’s finished with her assignment. She’ll be back soon, probably tomorrow.”

“Oh good,” Obi-Wan says and ruffles Anakin’s hair. “Then she can deal with your dramatics.”

“Hey!” Anakin protests. But he knows from the warmth Obi-Wan has wrapped around him, that he has meant, and has always meant every word. Obi-Wan wishes that it had always been so.

“I think you forget your own dramatics, my old master!”

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan challenges even as the younger man leans more firmly into him, wipes away the evidence of tears.

“I have a list,” Anakin replies. “But I won’t be finished by the time your next meeting rolls around.”

“That is an exaggeration,” Obi-Wan replied, feeling his brother, his son’s, mood lift. “And you can’t prove it.”

Anakin laughed, still fragile, but genuine. “I guess I’ll have to get started on that list then.”

“I guess you will,” Obi-wan replied. “But you’ll have to do it on the way to my next meeting.”

Anakin allowed himself to be pulled up.

“Fine!” he retorted. But before he allows Obi-Wan to guide him away, he reaches down, brushes his larger fingers against smaller ones, face fracturing for a brief moment before he pulls himself back together and starts down the hall with Obi-Wan loudly declaiming his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought about this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual I haven't the slightest clue of where I'm going with this but have some Ahsoka!

Corellia was, strangely enough, one of the few systems to give him literally no trouble at all. But then, Obi-Wan contemplated, Corellia was known for its loyalty to Corellia first and everyone else after. Once they’d hashed out several treaties and trade agreements with the Empire, they’d been quite fine. Of course, hashing out those agreements had been a headache and a half.

Obi-Wan was certain he’d lived on nothing but caf and pain meds and stim tabs for that very turbulent month. But occasionally the system called for something or the other. Today it was a formal complaint of the increased piracy on the corellian hyperspace lane, which affected corellian trade which made it a Very Serious Matter Indeed for the Corellian system.

Obi-Wan had assured them that they’d look into it and in the meantime, the empire would increase its patrols on that hyperspace lane to ensure the safety of the correlian freighters. He sighed, rubbing at his forehead, a gesture he was starting to do with alarming frequency, and made a note to ask Cody if any of the brothers on the clone’s planet had changed their minds and wanted to volunteer into the Empire’s service. They’d need more men if they were to increase the patrols around the Correlian system.

He’d need to send somebody out to do some active hunting though. Maybe he could send Anakin. The poor boy needed a break from his peace talks with Chandrilla. Hunting pirates should be a relatively relaxing endeavor.

He was reaching for his comm to call Anakin when he felt the familiar force presence coming rapidly down the hall. The doors to his conference room burst open with far more pizzah than Obi-Wan felt was necessary and then Anakin was all but zooming towards him.

“Ahh Anakin,” he started but got no further.

“Come on Master,” the young man said, grabbing hold of one of Obi-Wan’s arms and pulling him out of his chair with a mighty yank.

“Wha…!” Obi-Wan began but once more got no further as his errant general dragged him out of the room.

“What is the meaning of this!” he finally sputtered, glaring at the two amused clones who were guarding his room and who made no move to help him. “Unhand me Anakin! And tell me what in the karking hells is going on!”

Anakin did not unhand him but he did slow his pace enough for Obi-Wan to truly catch his balance.

“Snips is here!” Anakin announced. “And we’re going to meet her by the landing pad!”

“And that warranted you dragging me out of my office like a misbehaving child?” Obi-Wan responded scathingly.

Anakin tossed him a bright smile over his shoulder. “Of course, it does my dear emperor! Because you wouldn’t come any other way. You’d say that you had too many things to do and then you’d rot away in that office if no one pulled you out of it!”

“I would not!” Obi-Wan protested indignantly.

“Lair,” his former padawan laughed. “But I’ll let it pass.” Then his face softened. “Come on Obi-Wan, you know Snips would want to see you.” His voice was pleading and Obi-Wan was reminded suddenly of when Anakin was a youngling and had tried to wheedle him into buying him sweets from the street dwellers or tall tins of fruit juice. The boy had never gotten over being able to drink as much as he wanted.

“Alright, alright,” he sighed. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take a break.”

“I’m sure Ahsoka would be most grateful for your sacrifice,” Anakin teased.

“Yes, I sure Ahsoka will,” Obi-Wan said pointedly. Anakin did nothing but laugh again and instead of letting go of him, he tucked Obi-Wan’s arm under his elbow.

Obi-Wan shook his head but let the young man do as he wished. Anakin was tactile, far more than he’d realized in their early years, much to his shame. So he tended to let him get his way whenever he went out of his way to actually touch someone.

Soon they were out on the landing pad and apparently Obi-Wan’s guards had called in his departure because there were three sets of guards there, one each for Anakin and himself and a third for Ahsoka when she arrived.

They didn’t have to wait long. Ahsoka’s private shuttle appeared over the skyline, flanked by her wingmen, fondly called the Raptors, for their tenacity in destroying anyone who even tried to harm their beloved Commander.

The shuttle landed smoothly rocking on its landing gear slightly before settling. Then the shuttle ramp went down and Ahsoka walked out of the shuttle calm and confident, the very image of the Empire’s feared and loved Commander. As soon as she saw them however her eyes lit up and she dashed across to the pair, slamming into Anakin.

“Skyguy!” she shrieked.

Anakin laughed, rocking under her weight before getting a firmer hold on her and spinning her around. Obi-Wan was amused to see the tips of her lekku spin out into the air along with the edges of her half-cape.

“Hey Snips! Glad to see you’re back!”

“Glad to be back!” she replied warmly, squeezing Anakin hard in return before turning to see Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan!”

Her greeting was less forceful but no less enthusiastic, arms thrown around his neck and squeezing tightly. Obi-Wan was dismayed to find how tall she was already. Was both his padawan and grand-padawan fated to be taller than he was?

Despite his sad musings about height, he wrapped his arms around Ahsoka, hugging her firmly, the familiar scent of ozone and oil and the wild musk of torgruta, easing something hard in his chest. He privately acknowledged in his mind that Anakin might have been right to drag him out here.

“Hello Ahsoka,” he replied fondly. “I am pleased to see that you are well. Anakin was most worried.”

“Hey!” Anakin protests.

“He always worries,” Ahsoka replied grinning brightly as she finally released his neck. “It’s how he shows he cares.”

“Hey!” Anakin objects again.

“Don’t worry SkyGuy,” Ahsoka says turning her brilliant smile on him. “Obi-Wan already knows all your secrets.”

Anakin sighs and puts a hand to his face. “Snips,” he says through his fingers. “Go get cleaned up.”

“Of course!” Ahsoka chirps and then slings an arm over Obi-Wan’s shoulders, drags him over to Anakin, who also got tucked under an arm before aiming the trio down the corridor.

Their three squads of grinning guards fell into place around them.

“Must I be mishandled like this?” Obi-Wan asked petulantly.

“Yes,” his grand-padawan nods vigorously, “You’re my favorite grandmaster. So you have to put up with my shows of affection.”

“I am your only grandmaster,” Obi-Wan feels compelled to point out.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you’re my favourite!”

On the other side of Ahsoka, Anakin laughs but devil’s advocate that he was, joins in. “But why is he your favourite Snips? All he does is read datapads and drink tea.”

“I do not!” Obi-Wan says.

“He sneaks me chocolate,” Ahsoka replies, “And watches bad holo dramas with me when you’re off protecting the galaxy and I’m on light duty restrictions.”

“Hey!” Anakin says turning to Obi-wan, “You never watched bad holo dramas with me when I was injured!”

“That’s because I read to you instead,” Obi-Wan says sighing, “Which I recall you said you preferred.”

“Well yeah, but….”

“Don’t drag me into another pointless argument please!” he pleaded with them. “I have enough of those from the planet representatives.”

Ahsoka laughed but squeezed him lightly. “Okay, we won’t stress you out!”

“Speak for yourself Snips!”

“Sometimes I really wonder why I bother missing either of you!”

“Aww, you missed us Obi-Wan?”

“You, yes,” he freely admitted. “Anakin on the other hand has been here all the time.”

Ahsoka snorted. “Come on, tell me what I missed!”

“Pirates,” Obi-Wan replied succinctly.

“Wait what?” asked Anakin.

“Well if you had actually given me a chance to speak before you dragged me out of my office my dear former padawan I would have told you about it.”

“Well tell me now,” Anakin insisted. “What pirates?!”

“When we’re in a more secured location Anakin. And we must drop off Ahsoka to eat and rest first.”

“What! No way! Tell me too!” Ahsoka interjected.

“You’ve only now returned from a long mission young one,” Obi-Wan reminded her, “Rest. Anakin will not be leaving before you awake.”

“As if I’ll leave without saying goodbye Snips,” Anakin chided her fondly. “And yes, we will tell you all about it when you wake up.”

“Sure?” she demanded.

“Very,” Obi-Wan responded. “It’d be good practice for you to help Anakin plan.”

“Alright,” Ahsoka relented, steering them to the dining room. Obi-Wan attempted to escape her arm and turn off to his office only for the hold to become vice-like. He resigned himself to his fate. Looks like he was having ice-cream as well before returning to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
